


The Gift

by Lymers



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lymers/pseuds/Lymers
Summary: So, hear me out.What if Waverly inherits a piece of jewellery. A broken watch. But, what if that broken piece of jewellery allows her to travel to the past, or the future, depending on where she chooses to go.Imagine that...





	1. Are you afraid to die?

**Author's Note:**

> We so rarely stop to consider what is right in front of us...the rose, the view, the person.
> 
> What if you were given a gift to fully understand what you had in the present moment, through a journey to the past and future. 
> 
> We dwell on yesterday, we worry about tomorrow, failing to see the day before us. 
> 
> Here. Now.
> 
> Sorry, I'm laughing...I maybe channelling Louis Armstrong at the moment...check out: We Have All The Time in The World...!
> 
> In love and light...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly visits her elderly aunt in New York...

Are you afraid to die?

What a question, Waverly pondered, as she viewed the small card sent to her by an elderly aunt. Also, what she would give to have less intense relatives.

She had been summoned from London to meet with said aunt in New York, where she resided. A woman Waverly had met once at a family funeral. Her eyes shone with a wisdom few possessed. Waverly had been captivated by her, sitting in her presence, along with her cousins, taking in the energy of ages this woman radiated. So seldom do we get to sit within the power of older women. Those who know the world, through experience, having walked the path before us.

The room was warm. Waverly could see her aunt resting in bed as she entered, her eyes closed to the world. She approached, not wishing to disturb. She sat in a chair positioned so her aunt could see who was in her presence. Waverly didn’t know what to do. Cough, touch her aunt’s hand, sit quietly. She chose to simply sit.

Time no longer mattered.

Her aunt sensed Waverly in the room with her. She opened her eyes slowly. The days of speed long gone. She knew she didn’t have long in this world. She wanted Waverly to understand the journey before her, as best as she was able to impart. She smiled seeing Waverly’s radiant face.

“My dear. So glad you came.”

“It’s the least I could do. How are you?”

“Old, my dear. Tired. The years have been kind. But, now I’m ready to move on. Before I do, I need to give you something.”

Waverly sat looking at her aunt. All this way for a token of her aunt’s affection. It would be something she would cherish forever. Her aunt motioned for Waverly to hand her a small jewellery box on the bedside cabinet. Waverly stood, picking up the delicate wooden box for her aunt to extract whatever it was she wanted her to have.

Her aunt spent a few moments caressing the items inside. She lifted the top shelf, revealing a small compartment underneath. It held a watch. Old, dulled by years of use, stopped. She held it in her hands for a few moments, relishing its feel. She handed it to Waverly.

“My dear. You have been chosen to be the keeper of this watch.”

Waverly took the watch from her aunt. Not exactly something she would wear, she decided, but she was honoured to have been singled out as its recipient. As she went to put it on, her aunt reached out her hand.

“Waverly, before you wear it, I must tell you something.”

Waverly sat waiting to be told the watch didn’t work. That it was the one piece of her aunt’s jewellery collection she was too embarrassed to give to anyone else, for fear of looking cheap.

“This watch works in a different way to others. It doesn’t tell you the time. It gives you time.”

OK, Waverly thought, so my aunt’s meds probably need to be upped. She wondered how. Strike that. She wondered how she could extract herself from the room she was currently in without looking rude.

Her aunt became more animated. “This watch comes with an instruction manual. Waverly, you must read it carefully.”

Waverly didn’t know what to say. She was now in possession of her aunt’s watch, which apparently didn’t work, but came with an instruction manual. Perfect.

She sat in the airport waiting for her flight back to the UK. A broken watch in her possession, an accompanying instruction manual.

Her new life encapsulated in two simple items.


	2. What do you do with your time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly waits for her new life to begin...

What do you do with your time? 

Waverly’s plane was delayed. She had been strapped in, ready to go, for more than an hour. She was becoming frustrated. The delay would set her back arriving in the UK. Such a lot to do when she landed. Her life moved at the pace a large city encouraged. Always on. Sleep was for wimps. Bigger, better, best. A girl could have it all, if she was prepared to incinerate, rather than toast the candle at both ends.

She was moving to a bigger flat. New pieces of furniture on order, larger flat screen TV, matching bedding. Everything an aspiring gal living in London might need to entertain. Impress. 

The visit to her aunt was a welcome break from the frenetic life she led. Parties, dating, more parties, after work drinking. She loved the speed of London. Everything it had to offer. So much to do, so little time to do it all. If she could have extended the day to fit in more socialising, she would gladly have done so. She was of an age where staying out late and going to work the next day really was not a problem, unless cocktails were involved. The odd occasion she dragged herself into work, dark glasses on. 

The candle torched beyond recognition. 

She sat with the watch in her hand, examining its features. Clearly old. Well worn. Used by more than one person. Hands resting at 12. 

Would she wear it? Nope. Not her style, plus if it didn’t work what would be the point. Hey, Waverly what’s the time? No idea. She hadn’t worn one in years. Her phone was the ‘go to’ for all things knowledgeable. Time, weather, latest Twitter sensation. If the watch had been a Longines, whose motto: ‘elegance is an attitude’ summed up her lifestyle perfectly, perhaps she might have considered attaching it to her wrist. 

The woman sitting in the next seat noticed Waverly studying the timepiece. 

“That’s a lovely watch. Looks old.”

Waverly smiled. “It was my aunt’s. Just been given it. Pity it doesn’t work.”

“Some things don’t need to work to be appreciated.”

Waverly had no idea what the woman was talking about. Everything needs to work if it’s going to have value. Broken meant useless in Waverly’s books. Her generation could throw away whatever it liked. Food, furniture, friends. A broken watch held no value.

Her aunt had instructed Waverly to read the manual. It was sitting waiting for the big reveal. She had nothing better to do. Her life on hold at this very moment. 

A pale brown envelope, A4 in size. Sealed. Whatever was inside was bulky. How much could you possibly say about a watch?

Reading choices. The In Flight magazine, or a substantial dusty manual. It was the closed-envelope tease she was struggling with. Just fucking open it, she thought. Skim the pages, read the interesting bits. Good plan Waverly.

She carefully slid her finger along the top of the envelope, tearing it to reveal the contents. The document smelt old. A tang of aged paper seeping into her nostrils. Cream, once-white pages.

Words typed on the front cover. A style not twenty-first century. Four words: 

Time: A love story 

That’s so sweet, Waverly thought, as she viewed the title. It’s not an instruction manual. It’s my aunt’s life story, or love story. God, I hope there are no saucy bits. She really didn’t want to think of her aunt doing anything in that way.

Her aunt had instructed her to follow EVERYTHING, as written: 

DO NOT SKIP PAGES

DO NOT READ BEYOND

If her aunt had written a sex manual she was going to burn it as soon as she landed. 

Page 1:

1\. The watch holds your past and your future

2\. It will show you what is most important in your life

3\. Each encounter will take you closer to love

4\. Watch everything 

5\. Every detail is important

6\. This is not a sex manual

Waverly let out a laugh at the last entry. At least she knew her aunt had the same sense of humour as hers.


	3. What does life hold for us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read the manual...

What does life hold for us?

Not a lot of words on the page, Waverly assessed. This could be a quick read. She pondered each of the six points. 

1\. The watch holds your past and your future. Clearly, the watch had a past. Old in design, a hundred years easily, presumably owned by members of her family over generations. Waverly felt proud to have been chosen to be its next recipient, its next guardian. Keeper of the watch, she contemplated, until it’s passed to the next generation, presumably where the future part came in. 

2\. It will show you what is most important in your life. Interesting. There were so many important things in her life right now. Her parents, her older sister Wynonna, her flat screen TV, which she was looking forward to unpacking when she got back. Her job, her friends, her car. She had so much for which to be grateful. She failed to see how an heirloom, broken, would reveal anything more important than what she already had in her life right now, in this very moment. 

Moving on.

3\. Each encounter will take you closer to love. Very interesting. So, this really is a love story, she concluded. How though? Do I wear it? Someone sees it. They fall madly in love with me. We live happily ever after. A tall order for something so small. It may have been the case with previous keepers of the watch. She seriously didn’t think that would happen for her. She was on/off dating Champ. He seemed a catch, albeit less interested in her, than she was in him. They were comfortable with each other. No spark. No burning desire to rip each other’s clothes off at every opportunity. Perhaps if she showed him the watch he would fall madly in love with her, rip her clothes off. 

Definitely moving on.

4\. Watch everything. Curious. Could simply be a play on words? The watch meant everything to her aunt. She wished she had had the opportunity to speak at length with her. Her visit had been short, an hour in her presence. Her aunt could have told her about her life, her loves, her losses. What it is like to get to old age. What mindset you need to bring with you to make it that far and still be content with your life. She sensed her aunt was at peace with all she had done over her years. There was a softness to her eyes, her smile. Anyone who could see would. Waverly had always been sensitive to the emotions of others. She could feel their pain, their anger, their warmth without a word being uttered. To feel too much can be a blessing or a curse. Waverly considered it a curse.

5\. Every detail is important. Obviously. Waverly prided herself on being able to spot a bargain online, or in the shops. Attention to detail was her modus operandi. Her job in advertising meant she had to be quick on the uptake, alert to what was going on around her. London is not the place for slackers, laziness abhorred. Move fast, or move out. She felt she had this point mastered. 

6\. This is not a sex manual. Waverly was beginning to wish it was. It would pass away the time on the flight home. The 'how to do it' in the past. If it wasn’t a sex manual, what was this tome she had in her hands?

She turned to Page 2. Here we go, she thought, as she read the title:

Keeper of the Watch

Wow, but also spooky. Coincidence, or was she simply in tune with her aunt? She concluded she was probably like her aunt in some way, hence her being chosen. Her eyes scanned the first paragraph.

You have been given a precious gift. Use it well. It will take you to places you never dreamt were possible. You need to follow the instructions carefully. When you are ready, place the watch on your wrist. Position the hands of the watch to 1 o'clock. Each hour is one journey. You will be allowed twelve hours in each place. Once the twelve hour period is complete, the watch will alert you. Move the hands to the next hour. This will be your counter to tell you how many journeys you have completed. How many journeys remain. You have a choice of whether to go forwards or backwards in time. It is advisable to select both directions to ensure a full understanding. Say ‘Forward’ or ‘Backward’ then move the hands to the next hour. The watch will choose the right place and time for your next journey.

Waverly read the paragraph several times. Seriously, what the fuck? Like, what the actual fuck? She looked at the woman beside her. She had the window seat, staring out, a peaceful expression on her face, as if to say, so be it if they were stuck in New York forever. She would wait. Waverly desperately wanted to shove the manual in front of her and say, please, please read this and tell me I’m not going mad. In no way was she going to fall for a time-travelling timepiece. I mean, seriously. No. There was a second paragraph. Waverly wasn’t sure she wanted to read any further. The word ‘duped’ rolling around her head. Fuck it. Just read it, she concluded, but if there’s any more weird shit, she was putting the manual away for the rest of the flight.

The first person you see on each journey is your soulmate. Their life will be connected to yours in some way. You do not need to tell them you are their soulmate. The journeys you undertake are to reveal to you the love that was shared, will be shared. It will take time for you to adjust to who your soulmate was, will be. Each journey will bring you closer to realising the depth of your love. On completion of your journeys, your soulmate in this lifetime will be revealed to you. You will have the capacity to see that person in a new light having seen what they were prepared to do for you in past lives. What they will do for you in future lives. 

Warning: Do not remove the watch until all journeys are complete. 

Waverly was shaking her head. This is so beyond fucked up, laughing to herself while feeling mildly excited at the prospect this might actually be possible. She assumed if what she had read was even remotely possible she might see Champ in different lifetimes. Although, it did say ‘would be revealed,’ not, you already know the person. This would mean, whoever her soulmate was, is, will be they hadn’t met yet. 

Waverly, seriously, you are falling for this shit. Stop it. But, what if? What if she got to see what the watch promised? OK, OK, breathe. Put the watch on, look for the world to change around her. If she was lucky the watch would transport her to London, rather than being stuck on a plane going nowhere.

Waverly put the watch on.


	4. Are you afraid to be still?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly meets her soulmate...

Waverly tapped the woman next to her on the arm.

“If I suddenly disappear in a puff of smoke, could you save my seat for me?”

The woman nodded, looking slightly concerned she would have to sit next to a weird person for the duration of the flight. Waverly eyed the winder. Was she actually going to do this? If nothing happened, she would be sitting next to someone who now thought she was odd by the look she received. Perhaps she should have kept quiet, fading into whatever reality this watch might take her to.

Forward. Backward. Which way? Waverly seriously, she chuckled to herself, this isn’t going to work. Just say one and get it over with. 

Backward.

She moved the hands to one o’clock.

No puff of smoke. No shimmering lights. No transition. Nothing. Everything felt the same. She felt the same. Except she was lying in a bed in a dimly lit room, the only light coming from a small lamp on a bedside cabinet. The room smelt clinical, musty. There were sheets, a green blanket over the top. The bed frame was metal, cream, old looking. Ikea? The room appeared to be from a past era. Curtains on the window, a large comfortable chair positioned by the side of the bed. 

Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I’m in a hospital, she realised. The surprise made her sit up. She went to get out of bed. She couldn’t move her legs. She pulled the blanket back, the sheet. Her legs were scarred. It looked like they had been burnt. No pain, just the inability to move. The exhilaration of the watch having transported her to another where, another when, quickly replaced by a panic she was trapped in a room, unable to get out of by herself. She spotted the wheelchair in the corner. Leather, large wheels. 

“Hello. Anyone there? Somebody, I need help.”

Footsteps on concrete approaching the room. The door opened. A woman, red hair, tall, attractive stood in the doorway. A nurse’s uniform indicating she must be staff. She smiled.

“Hey, it’s OK. I’ll be in shortly. I have to finish my round, then I’ll come read to you. Do you need anything?”

Waverly looked at the nurse. My soulmate would be the first person I see. She was looking at her, studying her intensely. Was this her soulmate? This beautiful woman. Whoever she was. 

The door closed, Waverly lay back on the bed, vowing to never ever accept anything from any relative ever again. This was too freaky even for her to get her head around. The nurse returned, a hardback book in her hand, a mug in the other. Waverly sat up, scanning the woman, wondering what to say to her. Desperate to know everything. Where was she? When was she? Why was she? Could she ask all these questions of this person? Would she think her mad? It didn’t matter. She wanted to know. She needed to know. Afterall, point 5 did say: Every detail is important.

The nurse sat, opening the book to a page with a bookmark. Waverly had to ask.

“Sorry, can you tell me your name. I seem to have forgotten.”

The nurse looked confused. “It’s Nurse Haught. You have come to call me Nicole. I’ve been looking after you since you arrived. Don’t you remember?”

“No. My memory is a complete blank. I have no idea why I’m here. How I got here. Why my legs aren’t working.” 

The nurse nodded. “Might be the after effects of the accident. The vehicle you were travelling in was hit. You were pulled from the burning wreck just in time. Your legs were trapped. Too much damage to repair. You were brought here, the nearest hospital. I have fed you, bathed you, dressed you. Your improvement has been remarkable, but I’m sorry, you may not be able to walk again. ” 

Waverly listened to the nurse’s explanation. This woman, her supposed soulmate had cared for her.

“Sorry, where is the hospital?”

“Bar-le-Duc, France. You were evacuated from the battlefield in Verdun. You are a nurse, bringing the wounded to this very hospital. Your bravery had been well noted. So many people owe their lives to you. I am proud to be able to say I know you as a friend. It has been an honour, a pleasure to care for you.”

Waverly didn’t know what to say. She desperately wished she had paid attention in history lessons. 

“And, when is it?”

“1915. Maybe I will leave reading to you tonight. You are tired. You need rest.”

Nicole got up to leave.

“No, please stay. I need the company. I want to know about you.”

Nicole hesitated. She had rounds to do, but loved spending time with Waverly in her room. A sanctuary from the horrors she saw on a daily basis. She would do anything to make her feel comfortable. There was a connection she couldn’t explain. She felt it the first time she laid eyes on her. This fragile, beautiful, brave creature, who would, had risked her life for others. Who thought nothing of entering a battlefield, holding the hand of the dying, as shells burst all round.

A miserable existence, but they both had chosen a similar path. To serve, to help another where they could in their hour of need.

Nicole sat once more. Glad to have the company. She knew Waverly’s injuries were severe. It didn’t matter. She had a comrade in arms. Someone who understood her. She would follow her anywhere. She hoped to return to England with her when Waverly was well enough to be repatriated. Waverly had mentioned a sister. Nicole assumed she would seek to live with her. She would offer her services as Waverly’s carer when the time was right. For now, she would keep her company. Tend to her needs, be there for her.

She was concerned about Waverly’s sudden memory loss. It had been discussed by the doctors as something to watch for. She would mention it to one of the doctors at the next opportunity.

Waverly was staring at her. A look of curiosity on her face.

“Tell me about yourself.”

“What can I say? I am like you. I chose to be a nurse. To travel to France, to help. I have been here three months. You arrived a week ago. You are my light in a dark world.”

“What made you become a nurse? To serve here?”

“Again. Like you. There was a great need. I couldn’t sit back and not help. I had to come. I’m so glad I did. I would not have met you otherwise.”

Nicole touched Waverly on the hand. Waverly felt the spark, the energy between them. She felt Nicole. It was the most bizarre feeling. An instant recognition. A memory forgotten, returning. She knew her. She knew who she was. She knew Nicole would do anything for her. It was the most incredible feeling.

She smiled at Nicole. A smile that told her she was recognised. What a journey. What an arrival. What a first meeting.

She didn’t know how long they had been together in the room. She wanted to stay. Wanted to be in her presence. To not leave. She knew once her twelve hours were up, she would have to move on. The only reassurance being she now knew they would be together in this lifetime.

She desperately wanted to know how their life together would unfold. What if she slipped the watch off? What if she didn’t go forward, or backward? What if she never moved the hands to the next hour? It no longer mattered she was unable to walk. She had met someone who looked beyond her disability.

A siren sounded. A suspected mustard gas attack. Nicole needed to move Waverly to the basement where they would be safer. She carefully moved the covers, lifting Waverly out of bed. Waverly was impressed at her strength. She felt safe in her arms. Protected. Whatever was going on outside, she knew Nicole would be there with her, for her. They headed to the basement. Wounded soldiers lying on stretchers on the floor. Nurses tending to them. Nicole placed Waverly on the floor, sitting beside her.

“I won’t leave you.”

“Does it bother you I can’t walk?”

“No. Some things don’t need to work to be appreciated.”

They spent the remaining hours talking, keeping each other warm. It was cold, dark in the basement, but the warmth they shared was more than enough.

Nicole stood, stretching her long legs. She said she would get something warm for them to drink. She disappeared into the darkness, into the morass of bodies.

Waverly felt a heat on her wrist. A slight burning sensation. Please don’t let the twelve hours be up already, she pleaded. Please, just a few hours more. The watch grew hotter. She realised it was time to move on. Which way?

Forward. She moved the hands to two o'clock. 

Tears in her eyes.


	5. Are you afraid to fly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets her first taste of the future...

She was in a seat. She could feel her legs. She had legs. She had no idea where she was, when she was. At least she knew she could walk out of there. 

“Woohoo. I’ve got my legs.”

“Of course, you’ve got legs.”

A voice from behind. She couldn’t see who it was. It sounded like Nicole. She couldn’t wait to see her again. Nicole came alongside the seat. Just as beautiful, just as tall, her red hair cut very short. A rough cut, suggesting it was self-inflicted. You would never pay a hairdresser to do that to your hair. She was wearing a tight-fitting jumpsuit, dark grey. It contoured her form perfectly. The material was strange. Waverly hadn’t seen anything like it before. It shimmered. Waverly looked closer. It was pulsating with what looked like tiny veins. 

She looked at her own body. She was wearing a similar suit. She could feel it around her. It responded to her. It was reading her body, adjusting itself to her. So, weird. But, also so amazing. 

This must be the future.

Where was she? When was she?

She no longer needed to ask Nicole her name. She now knew the who. She needed to know the when and where.

“Where are we exactly?”

Nicole gave her a strange look. She assumed Waverly was joking. Nicole had been hired to take her to Orion 8, one of the lesser colonies, a safe haven for those on the run. It’s a big Universe if you needed a place to hide. Nicole was making final preparations to her craft before leaving Epsilon 5. She took the seat to the left of Waverly. Waving her hand over a console, a multitude of lights flashed. Waverly stared in amazement. She was in a spaceship.

An actual fucking spaceship. 

A shield lowered revealing the view outside. Waverly’s breath was taken away. Utterly, utterly amazing. 

A city. A future city. 

So much to take in at once. So far beyond what she could have ever imagined. Crafts floating across the sky. Sky a pale pink colour. She wasn’t sure if the sky was that colour or simply how it appeared in the window. She sat with her mouth open, in awe of a world she now knew one day would be part of her life. Nicole was looking at her. She couldn’t figure Waverly out.

“You’ve hyper-jumped before. Right?”

“Nope. What exactly is hyper-jumping?”

Nicole shook her head. Such a newling. 

Newlings were those who had never left their own colony. Never travelled the stars, never seen other worlds. They usually threw up on their first hyper-jump. The suits they were wearing adjusted to the reactions in the body. They helped mitigate some of the effects of hyper travel, but a newling often became too overwhelmed by the sensations. Enough to make them puke.

This was going to be a fun journey, Nicole concluded, as she started the engines.

The vibration was exhilarating. Waverly could feel the craft lift from its launch pad. It juddered a little, causing Waverly to grab hold of the arm rests on her seat. Nicole reached over, touching the back of her left hand. There it was again. The spark. The energy. The recognition. Waverly’s suit changed from grey to deep crimson in colour. Nicole laughed.

“OK. So someone’s aroused.”

“What? How?”

“Your suit. It reacts to your emotional as well as your physical body. It informs the Worlds what you’re feeling. You really are a newling.”

“It’s OK. I felt it too. I’m just used to wearing the suit. I can mask my emotions a little better. See.”

She touched Waverly’s hand again. Nicole’s suit changed to a lighter crimson colour. 

“Can’t hide your feelings.”

Waverly didn’t know what to say. Not only was she about to go into space with Nicole, she could tell what emotions she was having by a suit. A fucking space suit. Seriously, what a journey. She wondered what colour the suit went if she had an orgasm? She desperately tried not to think about it. Don’t think about it. Don’t think about. The suit changed to electric blue.

Nicole looked over at Waverly’s suit and laughed. “You OK there?”

Waverly blushed, realising Nicole probably knew why her suit was now that colour.

The motion of the craft as it rose above the city was smooth. Waverly could feel the speed increase. She watched in fascination as Nicole navigated around other crafts. They reached the outer atmosphere. She could see four suns. Utterly, utterly amazing. Nicole looked over.

“You ready?

“Nope.”

Nicole waved her hand across the panel once more. The sky flashed with a trillion lights. It was beyond speed. It was instantaneous movement. Standing, or in Waverly’s case sitting, while the whole Universe raced past. She began to feel sick. Her suit turned pale green. She was about to throw up.

“Nearly there. Three licks and we’ll be out of hyper-jump.”

Waverly threw up.

A small floating orb appeared from behind Waverly, cleaning up after her. She felt better for throwing up. Her suit returning to grey. The craft slowed. Another world before her. Utterly, utterly amazing. She gazed out the window. Wherever she was, this presumably was her new home. 

“Orion 8. My home colony. You can stay with me until you acclimatise. It will take some time. Epsilon 5 had water. Orion 8 doesn’t. It’s fine. I’ll show you how to store water in your body. The suit will help.”

“Sorry about puking. First time in a craft.”

Nicole could see she was telling the truth. Many had rejected the suits as too intrusive. They were known as The Closed. They chose to hide their emotions from others. Nicole preferred to know what the other person was feeling about her. It saved so much time and confusion. If you liked someone. If they liked you, they, you instantly knew. No games. You could mask your feelings as Nicole had done only briefly. 

The daughter of an outspoken Wise One, Waverly’s family feared she would be taken as ransom for her father’s silence. They concluded she needed to leave Epsilon 5. Nicole had been hired by Waverly’s father to escort her to safety. To be her guardian. Her protector. A privileged position, allowing her access to the family. She watched Waverly for the brief time they were together before the journey to Orion 8. 

She felt the attraction from the start. Waverly had laughed when she saw Nicole’s suit reveal her feelings. 

Nicole helped Waverly out of the craft. On Epsilon 5, Waverly held the more senior position in their relationship. A lowlier person, such as Nicole, never overstepped the boundaries. They would not have been matched. Marked for combining, as it was called. The gender of your match was of no importance. 

Your position was. 

Had it not been for the events that led to Waverly’s escape, they would not have been allowed to combine. Nicole knew she was now in with a chance. If Waverly wanted her, that is. On Orion 8, she held the knowledge, the upper hand. She would teach Waverly everything. It would be her privilege, her pleasure. 

In time, if Waverly chose to combine with her. It would be an honour.

Nicole fired up her cruiser. A small craft to take them to Nicole’s home. She hoped it would be to Waverly’s liking. From the look on Waverly’s face everything was to her liking. Her suit flashing different colours simultaneously. This girl really was an open book. Utterly amazing.

They reached the edge of the colony. Nicole’s pod was located beyond its limits. An enclave for those who wanted something different for their lives. She had chosen the way of learning. Study wasn’t prohibited. Simply frowned upon. Why learn, when every fact, piece of knowledge could be downloaded into your head in a fraction of a second. 

Nicole chose to read. 

An old skill. Long forgotten by many. The written word redundant many, many centuries ago. 

She would read to Waverly.

They sat, gazing out at the colony in the distance, the desert around them, the sky with a million new stars Waverly would come to know.

Nicole had made them something to eat. It was strange, bland, slightly inedible. Waverly tried not to puke at the smell. Give it time she thought.

Nicole stood, realising she hadn’t offered Waverly the small amount of water she had available. 

“I’m sorry. Forgive me. Let me get you water.”

She disappeared inside her pod. Waverly felt the watch become warmer. No, no, no. Not now. I want to stay. I need to know what happens here. The heat of the watch began to sear into her wrist. She didn’t want to leave. She knew she had to. This was the Nicole she wanted to be with. 

She knew she couldn’t.

Till a thousand tomorrows.

Backward. She turned the hands to three o’clock.


	6. Where does your future lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a bath...

Another seat. Wooden. In the open. People shouting. She was strapped to the chair. Blindfolded. She couldn’t see who was there. She couldn’t see where she was. She could hear a man’s voice. She was being tried. Oh fuck, heresy. She was being tried for heresy. What the fuck is heresy? she thought. Where’s Google when you need it? Clearly, this was not a Google moment. 

Water. Suddenly, lots of water. They wanted to test her. To see if she survived being submerged in water. Not a time for humour. She was quite good at underwater swimming. Underwater dunking she might have a more difficult time dealing with. 

Where was Nicole?

She was being lifted from the water. A chance to catch her breath. A woman was shouting from the bank. The blindfold making it impossible for her to see who it was. She felt herself go under again. This was not fun. Definitely, not fun. This was not in the manual. No warning message: Oh, by the way you might drown. She would definitely have not put the watch on if she had known this would be part of her journey.

Air. She felt air on her face. She gasped. Too much water. She wouldn’t survive another dunking. She felt the chair moving. Someone cutting the ropes holding her. A woman comforting her. A blanket being placed around her shoulders. She was shivering. The water icy. The blindfold removed. It was Nicole. She looked worried. She whispered in Waverly’s ear.

“My dear, I have you. You are safe now.”

Waverly had never been so pleased to see anyone in her life. Even more so Nicole’s face. She wanted to hug her, but feared being dunked again. She wanted to leave this place. Never return. She had twelve hours of this wretched existence. Wherever it was. Whenever it was. How would she survive? She nearly hadn’t. A close call. 

Nicole helped her from the chair. Marks from the ropes etched on her wrists. She was still shaking, more from shock than the cold. Nicole had rescued her. But how? How could this have come to pass?

Nicole walked them to a horse tied to a tree a short distance from the lake. She still had her arm around Waverly.

“I’m so sorry. I should have got here sooner. Those wretched people. I’m sorry you had to go through this.”

“Where am I?”

“My dear. Do you not know? The shock and the water must have caused you to forget. This is Exeter.”

Nicole looked perplexed. She feared Waverly had lost her memory. Little did she know Waverly had no memory whatsoever of this period.

“I’m sorry. It’s all a little blurry to me.”

“Blurry? What is this word? Blurry.”

Waverly had to think quick. “Water. It’s my word for water.” 

“My dear. We need to leave this place. I have a great fear the congregation is angry at your release. It was not easy for me to get. My position and money secured your pardon. Had I not been forced to ride to Bristol to settle my business I would have been here sooner.”

"But, why was I being tried for heresy?"

"We stand apart in what we believe. Ignorant men fear this. They took advantage of my absence to seize you. They hoped to make you an example to deter others from straying from their path.

Waverly felt sick. Her only thought. How could one man do this to another? Nicole saw the sadness in Waverly's eyes.

“My Angel, here is but a small part of this world. We need to reach Plymouth by nightfall. I have booked us places on the vessel taking us to a new life. A new world.”

Nicole untied the horse, lifting herself into the saddle. She held out her hand for Waverly. Waverly grabbed it. She felt herself being pulled up behind Nicole.

“You will need to hold onto me.”

Waverly put her arms around Nicole’s waist. A surge of energy coursed through her. That connection again. Surely, Nicole must have felt it too? 

“I need to get you dry clothes. You will catch a chill if you remain in these. We go to my house, then to Plymouth. Here, put my cloak on.”

Nicole set off at speed. She was right. Waverly needed to hang on for dear life. She felt this was the only place she ever wanted to be. Holding Nicole in an embrace. How strange, having only met her. A large manor house was in sight. Waverly could make it out on the horizon. Imposing, grand. Nicole really did have money. Interesting.

She remembered the watch. Oh fuck. Was it waterproof? What if it wasn’t? What if in the process of being dipped in water the watch had stopped. 

Nicole slowed, enough for Waverly to release her grip to check her wrist. She wasn’t wearing the watch. In its place was a metal bracelet. It looked like the watch, except it wasn’t. Waverly was impressed. The watch clearly wasn’t from this time period. Wearing one might have got her dunked for being a witch. What they would have made of an iPhone is anyone’s guess.

Probably, a one-way ticket to the bonfire. 

The house was dark. Nicole dismounted, helping Waverly down. They entered. The smell of old wood burning. Food. Dirt. Nicole took Waverly’s hand, leading her through the inner courtyard to a door on the right. Opening it, Waverly could see a large fire burning in the centre of the room. Smoke made her eyes water. Another door in the far corner. A set of stairs. A bedroom.

Nicole retrieved some clothes from a large wooden chest. Slightly too big for Waverly, but dry, warm. Waverly had never been so grateful for clothing.

“Put these on. We will eat first. The journey to Plymouth will be tiring.”

Waverly removed the sodden garment she had been wearing. She went to retrieve the first item laid out, realising Nicole was staring at her. It didn’t feel awkward. It felt as though she had done this before. Many times before. Waverly was beginning to realise she wouldn’t know the before and after of whatever relationship she had with Nicole in the period she found herself. 

Only the now.

Whatever was between them, Nicole knew her body. Appreciated her body.

They made their way downstairs. A servant had laid out food. Bread, cheese, meats, wine. Waverly ate the bread and cheese, declining the meat. She accepted the wine. Satiated, Nicole fetched a cloak for Waverly to wear on the journey to Plymouth.

The horse had been fed. A man servant nodding as Nicole passed. They remounted. Nicole was an excellent horsewoman. She knew how to control the animal under her. They rode for hours. Day turned to evening, to night. Waverly felt sleepy, the wine having its effect. She desperately tried to stay awake, holding on for dear life, fearing a loss of grip would send her flying. She could see lights in the distance. Lots of lights. 

They neared the town of Plymouth. Houses, noise, the clatter of a port in operation. Waverly could make out several large ships in the harbour. One of them was hers. They trotted along the road, warehouses on either side. Men hauling bales, others shouting. A cacophony of noise. 

Rugged, raw, industrial.

They dismounted. Nicole spoke to a man, who led the horse away. She took Waverly’s hand.

“This is our new life. The journey will be long, but we have a chance in a new world.”

They stood before the Mayflower. 

Nicole had sent their bags on ahead. All that remained was for them to board. Set sail for what would become America. Standing on deck, watching the lights of Plymouth fade, Waverly couldn’t help but feel ecstatic. Here she was, one of the founding members of the Plymouth Colony, with Nicole. 

Nicole said she would find them a place to sleep. She would be back shortly. Waverly watched as she disappeared below deck. That familiar burning sensation returned to her wrist. She knew her time was coming to an end. She looked at her wrist. The watch had returned. It was time to move on.

Forward. She turned the hands to four o’clock.


	7. What do the stars hold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole journey beyond Earth...

“And, open your eyes.”

Waverly sat opposite Nicole, in what looked like a meditation room. The stillness was beautiful. She felt the peace of the world around her. She felt at one with everything. Nicole was smiling at her.

“You are one of my best students, Waverly. I must say it’s a pleasure to teach you. I’m glad you accepted the mission. I look forward to travelling with you.”

They were in New Tibet. A region China had long lost interest in. It was now the Command Centre for the great Exodus. 

The journey to the stars had begun. 

Water had become scarce. Food had become scarce. Pollution. The air was difficult to breathe in some parts of the world. Wars had broken out. A futile exercise adding to the woes of the world. 

Earth was dying. Toxic overload. Everyone knew the facts. Too lazy, too greedy, too slow to do anything. 

The year: 2220. Earth Crisis was declared 2215. The year Earth Exodus began.

Colonisation of planets beyond the known Galaxy was being explored. Waverly had trained to be part of the first missions. An astronaut. She was at the end of her training course. Nicole, her teacher, had spotted Waverly’s talents early. There was something between them. A connection Nicole knew would be beneficial given the years they would be travelling together as part of a crew of twenty, going to new worlds. 

She selected Waverly from her legion of new astronauts. She was exceptional. Something shone in her. A light not seen in others. Unlike Nicole, Waverly remained hopeful of an eventual return to Earth, accepting humans needed to leave the planet at this time to allow it to heal. 

To future generations Earth would be known as Orion 8.

Mars had been colonised 50 years previously. Several cities already built. The climate accommodated. It was not the most hospitable planet to exist on. It made those who left Earth appreciate what they had left behind. Beautiful landscapes, blue sky. Water. Clean, pure, water. To bathe in. To swim in. What little was left. Children born on Mars had no knowledge of the planet their parents were forced to leave. 

Nicole’s mission was beyond the current galaxy. 

Earth is located in the Virgo Supercluster. A group of galaxies held together by gravity. Within this supercluster, Earth is in the second largest galaxy - the Milky Way, in one of its spiral arms (Orion), which lies two-thirds of the way out from the centre of the Galaxy. Part of the Solar System - a group of eight planets, plus comets, asteroids and dwarf planets which orbit the Sun. 

Base stations in space had been established as waypoints for those making the longer journey. These were needed for refuelling both the spaceships and crew. People had acclimatised to less food, less water. Rations were adequate. They survived. They had to. A food democracy had been established in some regions of the world. The sense of sharing what little everyone had outweighing selfish needs. Diets were a thing of the past. No longer required. Clothing had been pared down to the essential. Fashion no longer a priority when you’re hungry. Necessity tempers vanity, when you don’t know when, if your next meal will be available. Food waste a criminal act, punishable by death. 

The launch time would be in four hours. Enough time for final checks. Goodbyes. Waverly was sad to be leaving her family. Her sister was already at one of the waypoints in space. She was looking forward to seeing her again after several years apart. She had chosen to be part of the support crew for ships such as the one Waverly would be travelling on. 

Waverly’s relatives had chosen to stay behind on earth. The final inhabitants, as guardians, custodians, keepers of the world. They would follow once a suitable new colony had been established by their brave daughter. Nicole had parted from her wife, who now lived on Mars. Her children happily playing with red sand. Nicole’s family had also decided to evacuate to Mars. They would wait for Nicole’s message to tell them which planet she was on. 

They would join her.

They entered the ship. It was familiar to the crew. They had trained for years on similar. It was huge. A central communal area the crew would socialise in during their journey. Individual quarters for when they awoke. The journey was too long to undertake awake. A method of hibernation had been perfected, allowing astronauts to make the longest part of their journey asleep. It helped preserve the little resources they had on board. Body functions monitored. Sufficient fluids administered to maintain life. A cocktail of drugs to keep the body, the mind sedated. 

They sat together in the communal area one last time before launch. Nicole took command.

“My friends. We are about to embark on something that will change our futures. I am glad you have accepted me as your commander. I will not let you down. To the stars.”

The crew responded in the now accepted call to arms. “To the stars.” 

They sat chatting until T-1, an hour to go before they left Earth, possibly forever. Nicole would ensure everyone was secure in their sleep pods. She would fly the ship for the first week, alone. 

She had desperately wanted Waverly by her side, but decided that would be a selfish act. They would have plenty of time together in the future. 

Having sealed in the other crew, she walked Waverly to her pod. The monitors picked up her life signs as she lay down, ready for the long sleep. Her heart rate was steady. A good sign. Nicole looked at her one last time to remember her features. She kissed Waverly on the lips, her heart rate picking up as she felt Nicole’s lips on hers. 

“Till you wake.”

She closed the pod. Sealing Waverly in for the journey ahead.

They were heading to the stars, together.

Waverly could feel the cocktail of drugs taking effect. She began to panic. How was she going to get out? How was she going to move the watch to the next hour? Her life monitor started flashing, the warning sound alerting Nicole something was wrong. The meditation they had done together should have calmed Waverly sufficiently to allow for sleep. She couldn’t leave her in this state. She opened the pod. She could see Waverly was distressed. She helped her sit up. 

“Waverly, you’ve done this before. It’s OK. You need to relax. It will not take long to fall asleep.”

“I know. It’s just, I need a little longer.”

“I understand. It’s daunting. I can get you a drink if that would help.”

“Yes. Please, that would help. I need a few minutes to adjust.”

Nicole left Waverly sitting in her sleep pod. As soon as she had gone, Waverly looked at the watch begging it to warm up. Please, please, I want to stay here, but I have no idea what to do if I fall asleep. Watch, if you can hear me, do your thing. Nothing. The watch remained cold on her wrist. Nicole returned with a capsule of water. A precious commodity. She had decided to release Waverly from the pod. She needed her company. It was against protocol, but to hell with that. 

She was the commander. 

She helped Waverly out, slightly unsteady given the drugs coursing through her veins. They sat in the cockpit. Nicole making the final checks. She would return Waverly to the sleep pod once they were underway. She too would need to sleep until the required time. She smiled at Waverly as the countdown began. One final check required. She left Waverly gazing out at a world she had known all her life. 

A world she was now leaving. 

The watch began to warm. Now you decide to do your thing, she thought, rolling her eyes. 

Backward. She turned the hands to five o’clock.


	8. Do you value your freedom?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole escape the anger of the Gods...

Waverly felt lightheaded, disoriented. Wherever she was, it was pitch black. It felt like a room. A small room. She was sitting on something. Wooden again. Not strapped to it. A good sign. What was that smell? Eggs. Rotten eggs. Hydrogen sulphide, Waverly guessed, proud she had paid attention in science class.

She could hear someone with her. A woman’s voice, moving, searching for something. Cursing. A light flickered. The room suddenly illuminated by a dim orange glow emitted from a lamp. Nicole was standing near a wall. She was looking at Waverly, a panicked look. Something was wrong. That smell. How could people live with that smell?

“We must leave. It is not safe here.”

Waverly was beginning to realise safety was not a guarantee on her journeys. She had almost come to expect some catastrophe, some impending doom was about to befall her. Sort of fun, unless you are tied to a chair receiving a head to toe bath. 

She looked at her wrist. No watch. A leather strap in its place, a metal disc attached. Her other wrist had a similar strap. Curious. Her clothing was coarse. A long dress. Sandals. A cloak around her shoulders. Definitely old. She couldn’t place the era. Medieval, she guessed. God, it stank in medieval times. 

She scanned Nicole. Her clothing didn’t look medieval. More. Waverly gasped. No. Can’t be. Oh, my God. Roman. Wherever she was, she knew the when. Nicole was wearing a long pale-coloured dress to the floor, trimmed in what appeared to be gold thread. A thin belt gathering the cloth around her waist. She too had a cloak, purple or maybe crimson in colour. It was hard to tell in the dim light. Her hair was tied up. She looked regal, important. Waverly could sense the power dynamics between them. She was something to this woman. An assistant. A helper. Surely, not a servant. She could tell her clothing was of lesser quality. 

Nicole moved towards the wooden furniture Waverly was sitting on. A bed. She was sitting on a bed. Nicole bent down, kissing Waverly on the lips. An action that caught Waverly by surprise. The electricity between them sent a jolt through her body. She knew Nicole. She could feel her. 

That connection. 

“We must hurry. There is not much time to get to the harbour.”

“Why are we leaving?”

“The Gods are angry. They are making the earth shake. I fear the mountain will come here. To Herculaneum. If we get to the harbour, we will be safe. Come, we need to hurry.”

Nicole held out her hand, helping Waverly up. They exited the room via a wooden door in the corner. Waverly had assumed it was night time, given the lack of light. As they made their way out onto a street, she realised it was still day. Except, it wasn’t. A thick cloud hung in the sky blocking most of the sun. That pungent smell thicker. Almost choking. Waverly struggled to breathe and move at the same time. Nicole’s hand in hers guiding them to somewhere. 

Anywhere but here.

Others were rushing by. A dog barking, tied to a post. Waverly stopped to release it. It scurried off. She had let Nicole’s hand go. She couldn’t see her. Where had she gone? A panic set in. This was neither the time nor the place to be lost. A man, desperate to leave this God forsaken place, careered into her sending her flying. She hit the ground hard, feeling the cobblestones against her knees, her head striking something. 

Blackness.

Waverly felt herself being lifted off the ground. She moaned. Her head throbbed. It wasn’t Nicole. Strong muscular arms gripping her. She struggled. Where was he taking her? She opened her eyes. A man’s face looking at her. Rugged, unwashed. A soldier's uniform. Nicole’s hand touched her head.

“She’s hurt. She’s bleeding. Follow me.”

The number of people increased as they neared the harbour. Shouting, screams, a frantic push to get on whatever vessel they could before the mountain erupted. Waverly could see Nicole ahead. People stepping aside as she moved towards them. Whoever she was she was important. Important enough for strangers to show deference, even when their own lives were in danger. 

Who was she in this life?

Waverly could see a large wooden vessel moored alongside the jetty. The soldier lifted her over the side. Another soldier accepting her into his arms. They helped Nicole board. Waverly’s head was still bleeding. She could feel the blood trickling down her face, matting her hair. Nicole came to her, touching her softly, checking to see how bad the wound was. She called to someone to bring water, cloth, honey. What looked like another servant approached with the items.

Waverly could feel the vessel moving away from the jetty, as Nicole began dressing her wound. A man, older, stately in appearance stood over them. 

“That is not your place. Leave one of the servants dress her wound.”

“It is my place. I honour her with my life.”

“You are a fool. Your brother will not allow this. An Emperor’s sister with a common slave. You bring disgrace to his name.”

“Titus has no power over me. He is Emperor of Rome. Not my heart.”

The man growled in frustration. “You were always the stubborn one.”

Nicole returned to dressing Waverly’s wound. “I will protect you. The love Titus has for me will keep us safe. Rest. We go to Rome.”

Nicole sat beside Waverly, moving her so she could rest her head on her chest. Waverly felt the vessel beneath her, a movement suggesting it was being rowed. She could just make out the coastline. She could see the mountain, Vesuvius, spewing clouds of ash into the sky. A terrifying sight. Those poor people at the harbour. She hoped they would get out in time. 

They were many hours on the vessel. A servant brought them food, wine. Waverly ate. Nicole was sleeping. A blanket placed across her. This woman had saved her life, yet again. Whatever connection they had in this lifetime, she was grateful she had been chosen. 

There were shouts from a man on lookout. They were nearing a harbour mouth. Lots of vessels. Noise. A busy port in action. Their vessel making its way through the bustle. Nicole had been woken by the shout. She looked tired. Waverly leant into her once more. Whatever was about to happen, at least she knew Nicole would be by her side. She truly did feel safe with her. Such an odd feeling. Like they had been together forever. 

More shouts. The vessel slowing. A heavy thud as they hit the side of the harbour. The soldier who had carried her returned, looking at Nicole for instructions. Nicole nodded to him. He lifted Waverly once more, his power reassuring. Nicole removed the blanket, placing it across Waverly. 

The harbour was heaving. The one they had left had been busy with people desperate to get away. Here the movement was towards. Bales and barrels unloaded from ship to shore. To feed a hungry Empire. 

The gruff man came before them once more.

“Your brother is here. He made the journey knowing your life was in danger. He is pleased you are safe. He wishes to see you.”

“Take me to him.”

They moved through the throng. Those on the quayside stopping their work to bow their heads as Nicole passed. She didn’t return the gesture. Waverly was behind her. She was being watched. Several more soldiers appeared, creating an entourage as they approached a large building, tall stone columns across the front. The group entered the building in procession. Men standing in groups talking. Purple robes. They stopped as Nicole passed, bowing as a sign of respect.

Two large wooden doors opened. The soldiers remained outside. Only Nicole, Waverly and the soldier carrying her entered. A man sat in a large wooden chair at the far end of a table. There were men around him, several in deep discussion. He looked up, smiling as Nicole approached.

She knelt taking the man’s hand, kissing it.

“My sister. What terrible news of Herculaneum. I am glad you are safe. We will travel together to Rome tomorrow. Your place is with me now. Is this the child you wrote me about? Show me.”

Waverly was somewhat put out to be called a child. Possibly not the time to have an argument with the Emperor of Rome. Nicole motioned for the soldier to approach. He gently put Waverly down. Kneeling in the presence of Titus.

“She is hurt. I agree, she is beautiful. She is yours, yes?”

“She is mine.”

Waverly was equally put out at being owned. So much for independence. So much for having a say in any of this. The Emperor continued to scan Waverly.

“If she pleases you, you may keep her. There is much to do. The servants will attend to you. Leave me. We will eat together after I have concluded my business. I have a surprise for you in Rome. A new building. Magnificent. A colosseum in my honour.”

Servants escorted Nicole and Waverly to an anteroom. Fresh clothes laid out in waiting. A servant held a robe ready for Waverly. She started to remove the garment she was wearing. Nicole looked at her.

“The servants will dress you. My brother has given you his approval. You are a free woman. No longer my slave. I need to bathe. I will return shortly. Rest.”

Nicole motioned for the servants to leave them. She approached Waverly, kissing her once more. Waverly watched as she left the room. She felt the heat on her wrist. Always at the good bit, she thought. I really want to know what happens here. She knew she couldn’t. One last look around the room. 

Forward. She turned the hands to six o’clock.


	9. What is precious to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bikinis not required...

She was in water once more. Spluttering. Not tied to anything, thankfully. It took her a moment to realise it was some type of pool, illuminated from below making the water fluorescent blue. 

“You OK?”

Nicole’s familiar voice. She looked around. Where was she? She spotted two feet extending past the end of what appeared to be a type of sun lounger. Waverly laughed. Still as tall. She was definitely somewhere in the future. A sterile quality to the air, light. What was she wearing? Nothing. She had absolutely nothing on. Interesting, no bikinis in whatever time period this was. 

The walls of wherever she was transparent. The interior lighting sufficiently low for her to look out. She was in space. Somewhere, some when in space. Floating. She dipped under the water, as much to clear her head as to enjoy the sensation on her body without being strapped to a chair. She nearly choked as she took in the underwater view. The bottom of the pool was similarly transparent. She could see out. Whatever she was on it was stationed over a planet. 

Year: 2619 – Earth was uninhabited. Colonies had been established in other galaxies, but the pull of the home planet remained strong for many. They told tales of its beauty, majestic views taking your breath away. In a bid to stay connected, it was decided in 2550 to establish Earth Stations orbiting the planet to monitor its recovery. 

Earth Exodus had been completed more than two centuries prior. No one was permitted to remain. The hope being the planet would recover in time, on its own. The reality. Earth’s ecosystem was struggling. Many attempts had been made to help the planet. Some were working. New vegetation was growing, not enough to support large populations. The air breathable, polluted.

It was a start. There was hope. 

Waverly came up for air. Nicole was standing by the side of the pool, holding out a large cloth to her. OK, this is also interesting, Waverly thought, as she gazed at Nicole. She too wasn’t wearing a bikini, swimsuit, anything. So, either there were no clothes in the future, or this is how people bathed. She couldn’t help but scan Nicole’s body. It was the first time she had seen Nicole naked. She was glad she wasn’t wearing the space suit displaying emotion. It would be flashing crimson, with the potential to turn electric blue. 

She exited the pool, wrapping herself in the cloth. Metallic, cool. She felt the water being absorbed into it. She stood looking at Nicole, waiting for that familiar touch. That moment of recognition. No touch. 

“We’re due in Ops. We need to get going.”

It was fun not knowing what was going on. A game. A confusing game. What was Ops? Where was Ops? Did she go naked? Could be embarrassing if she got that wrong. Nicole moved off towards a door. Waverly thought it best to follow. They entered a small anteroom, suits hanging on the wall. Thank God, Waverly thought, one question answered. 

Waverly followed Nicole out of the room, along a brightly lit corridor to another larger room. Circular, a central console, walls pulsating with hundreds of lights. Screens with images of vegetation, other screens displaying temperature readings, more screens with scrolling calculations. A man leant over the console, viewing something. Nicole approached, standing beside him. Waverly followed, trying to keep her mouth from falling open. She loved the future. 

The man remained focused on the screen in front of him. “There’s an increase in temperature in Zone 15. Nothing serious, but we need more water there if the vegetation is going to have a chance.”

Nicole viewed the map. “We can be there as soon as loaded. Any news on the Vatten?”

“None. Worrying. They’ve been quiet for some time. Makes me nervous.”

“We’ll keep a look out. Our last few runs have been successful. We’re pretty fast.”

Earth needed protecting. The Vatten were a group of ruthless water raiders, interested in the precious cargo being transported to the planet. Earth Stations were effectively giant water making machines. It was Nicole and Waverly’s job to transport water to those areas where it was needed to spray the vegetation. 

The Vatten never attacked Earth Stations. Too large, too well-protected. Also, not sensible if they were the providers, generators of what was most wanted. Water. Better to pick off the occasional ship such as the one Nicole and Waverly piloted. The volume of water they carried more than sufficient. Even after all the destruction caused to Earth by previous generations, there were those ready to let it die of thirst. 

Greed is greed no matter what century.

Waverly entered the cockpit. She was about to visit Earth once more. She sat in the co-pilot’s seat. Nicole followed, grinning on seeing where Waverly sat.

“So, I’m flying today. I normally co-pilot.”

“Oh, err, yes. If that’s OK. Got a bit of a headache.”

Nicole burst out laughing. Clearly, what Waverly said was very funny. There was no way she could explain to Nicole she had absolutely no fucking idea how to fly the ship. Better to say something stupid than risk catapulting them into the side of the Earth Station as she attempted a three-point turn. She was hopeless at those in a car. She seriously doubted she would be any better in an unfamiliar spaceship. 

Nicole started the engines. Waverly had to giggle, seeing it was done by pushing a button. Perhaps she could fly this baby afterall. The ship lifted, hovering just above the launch pad. Large metal doors opened at the far end of the area they were in. Lights lit up on a runway, which Nicole followed at a very slow speed. Once clear, the speed increased. Amazing, utterly amazing, Waverly sighed, looking at the view before her. They banked left, making their descent to Earth. The motion making Waverly feel queasy. 

She could see Earth. Still beautiful. Less blue. They flew over miles and miles of desert. Nicole spoke to someone.

“Approaching. Get ready for rain.”

An alarm sounded. They were under attack. A surprise ambush. Nicole needed to act fast. She pulled out of the manoeuvre, taking them back into space. Not enough time. Waverly felt the ship judder as they were hit. Not too much damage. Nicole banked right. She was determined to outrun the bandits. Another hit. The damage more significant. They felt the craft slow. They were sitting ducks with their own pond on board. 

There was only one option. Take the ship to Earth, drop the cargo, crash if necessary. Better that than be at the mercy of the Vatten. They rarely spared crew. Pilots held no value. Only their cargo. Less mouths to water. Nicole looked at Waverly.

“Hold on. This is going to get bumpy.”

She touched Waverly’s hand. That connection. 

The ship went into a steep descent, Waverly could feel the G-force against her body. She really would throw up, or pass out if this continued for much longer. She could see Earth approaching fast. She prayed Nicole knew what she was doing. So, so glad she was piloting the ship not her. Nicole released the water they were carrying, pulling level once monitors flashed empty. She went to manoeuvre the ship. Warning lights flashed everywhere.

They were going to crash.

The impact was hard. Both knocked unconscious. The ship coming to rest on the edge of a jungle. Nicole came round first, glancing at Waverly, who was still out cold. She quickly unbuckled herself, leaning over to revive Waverly. 

“Waverly. Waverly. You’re OK. We landed.”

Waverly moaned. Some landing. She definitely had a headache now. She looked around, not recognising her surroundings.

“Waverly, look at me. You’re safe. It’s OK. We need to get out of here. Can you walk?”

Waverly nodded, unsure if she could or couldn’t. Nicole helped her unfasten her restraining straps. She went to stand, a searing pain hit her. She looked down. There was blood pouring from her right leg. She slumped, Nicole managing to catch her in time. She lifted her, moving through the ship to a small cabin towards the rear. Tearing open the spacesuit she could see a deep gash on Waverly’s lower leg. 

“OK. It’s OK. I’ll dress it. Then we leave.”

Waverly was in a state of shock. Nicole could see she was distressed. She leant over and softly kissed her on the lips.

“Waverly, you’re OK. I’m here. You’re safe.”

Nicole retrieved a medical bag from one of the lockers. She sprayed the wound with a liquid. Waverly could feel the pain subsiding. A gelatinous type dressing placed over the top. It stuck to her leg. Nicole lifted her off the bed. 

“Are you able to walk?”

“I think so. Where are we going?”

“We need to get to a sub-station. It’s not safe staying on the ship. It’s not far. I’ll get a locator and some supplies. Stay here.”

Nicole disappeared, leaving Waverly leaning against the edge of the bed. She returned carrying several bags and what looked like a 21st century iPhone. She helped Waverly off the ship. It was difficult walking on sand. Her leg throbbed. Nicole, realising Waverly was struggling, put her arm round her waist, moving them together. They reached the edge of the jungle. It was cooler. The walk across the desert had been fierce. Nicole pointed the phone-like device in front of her. 

“We’re close to a station. I can carry you.”

“No. It’s OK. I think I can walk.”

They moved off. The vegetation was thick, the pace slow. They eventually came to a clearing. A small building in the middle. Nicole opened the door, helping Waverly inside.

“We’ll be safe here, until a rescue ship can get to us. Let me check your leg.”

Waverly sat in a chair by a desk. Nicole knelt, removing the dressing. It’s deep, but clean. I’m so sorry Waverly. That should never have happened.”

“Hey, it’s OK. I’ll survive. She leant over kissing Nicole. It deepened, both wanting more.”

Nicole pulled away first. “I need to put another dressing on before the wound starts bleeding again.”

She rummaged around in her bag, pulling out a similar dressing to the one she applied previously. She could see Waverly looking at her, still hungry.

“We’ll have plenty time before the rescue ship comes. I need to contact Earth Station 6.”

She got up, making her way to another desk. Waverly could hear her talking to someone.

“ETA T-45. OK. We’ll be waiting.”

She turned to Waverly. “I need to check the extraction point is clear for our rescue. I won’t be long.”

As she left the room Waverly felt the watch becoming warm. No, no, no. Not now, she pleaded. This is going to drive me insane. I’ve got to stay. She had no choice. The heat of the watch becoming unbearable.

Backward. She turned the hands to seven o’clock.


	10. Where are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of hide and seek...

Waverly had her hands over her eyes. A cool breeze brushing against her face, the sound of water flowing over pebbles. Someone moving on leaves. Autumn leaves. A laugh. Nicole. She smiled. She couldn’t wait to see her. She peered through her hands. Where was Nicole?

And, where was she? 

She was in a wood. Trees creaking as the wind moved their boughs. Another laugh. Was Nicole hiding? Were they playing hide and seek? That’s really sweet, Waverly thought, looking around. God, this is so beautiful. Space is great, fascinating. But this. She could stay here forever. The smell in the air announcing summer was over. Winter was on its way. 

No sign of Nicole. She looked down. A beautiful black velvet dress to the floor, fitted tightly above the waist. She lifted the skirt part. Dainty leather boots. She was wearing something on her head. A scarf? No, it felt more like a cap. Oh shit, she gasped, medieval. I’ve gone medieval. So cool. She heard Nicole’s voice.

“Will you not find me, my Lady?”

“I will.”

Waverly assessed her situation. She called me My Lady. As in, I’m important. Liking this journey so far. Wherever she was, whenever she was she would enjoy bossing Nicole around.

“Coming.”

Waverly ran through the trees. She would never grow tired of trees. Earth’s lungs. She could hear Nicole laughing. Such a giveaway. Silence. She slowed. Where was she? Two hands placed over her eyes. The electricity. That connection. 

Pulling Nicole’s hands away, she turned. Oh, my God. So beautiful. Before she could stop herself her lips found Nicole’s. She had been dying to do this since the sub-station. The softness, the pleasure from one simple action. Nicole pulled away.

She had a shocked look on her face. “My Lady. That is not proper.”

Waverly looked confused. Fuck, don’t tell me we can’t kiss in medieval times, she thought. This is going to drive me insane. No Nicole for twelve hours. The next journey better be full on sex to make up for this.

Nicole laughed. “This is proper.”

She grabbed Waverly by the waist, pulling her into the most passionate kiss they had shared so far. Waverly felt her legs buckle. A surge of energy shoot down her body. Amazing. She was going to enjoy this period afterall. 

“You were teasing me. That’s so naughty.”

“My Lady, I am here for your pleasure.”

Nicole kissed her again. Waverly wondered if they could stay in this wood, like this, doing this for the remaining hours. Nicole, trees, kissing. She was happy.

“My Lady, we must return. Your father will be waiting.”

“I would rather stay here with you. This is heaven.”

“My Lady, we will be in trouble if we keep him waiting.”

Waverly huffed. Perhaps she wouldn’t get to boss Nicole around. Taking Nicole’s hand, she was led to a horse. Nicole knelt down, clasping her hands for Waverly to use as a step to reach the saddle. Another, oh fuck moment. She couldn’t ride. She paused looking at Nicole, knowing if she attempted to ride the horse it would not end well. 

“Would you mind riding? Got a bit of a headache.”

Nicole looked confused. It was not her place to ride the horse. She usually sat behind Waverly, holding on. Feeling her body, leaning in, the scent on her neck. The only place she ever wanted to be in the world. 

Nicole knew how to ride. Waverly had taught her. She wasn’t meant to. Servants needed to know their place. Waverly made sure Nicole knew her place was beside her, not beneath. Nicole did what she was told. She pulled herself up into the saddle, offering her hand to Waverly. Waverly sat behind, holding onto Nicole’s waist. OK, Nicole, trees, kissing, horses. She was very happy.

Nicole kicked off. A slow trot until they broke free of the trees, a gallop across parkland. If flying in a spaceship was exhilarating, riding across open ground holding onto Nicole was orgasmic. The motion of the horse underneath her assisting in that pleasure. It was just like flying. 

They approached a castle surrounded by water. Framlingham in Suffolk, England. 

“Fuck me,” Waverly muttered under her breath, seeing it loom before her. I live in a castle. This keeps getting better. I’m a Lady with my very own castle. She gripped Nicole even tighter. 

As they neared, Nicole slowed the horse to a trot, bringing it to a halt.

“My Lady, it would not be fitting for me to ride into the castle.”

She dismounted, allowing Waverly to move forward. Nicole took the reins leading the horse across a stone bridge, through an archway, into a large courtyard. People were moving. Men in uniform standing around, warming themselves beside braziers, the smell of burning wood in the air. There was activity everywhere. Waverly didn’t know where to look first. So much to take in. So many new sights. They passed a group of women washing clothes in tubs. They stopped what they were doing, curtseying as Waverly passed. This is so me, she thought, as she nodded to them.

Nicole brought the horse to a halt by the stables. Giving the reins to a boy, she helped Waverly down, escorting her to the great hall. Entering, Waverly could see several long wooden tables, people sitting eating. An older man at a top table talking to a young woman. Seeing Waverly enter the man beckoned to Waverly to approach. Servants bowed and curtseyed as she made her way towards him. He smiled.

“My daughter, you remember Mary Tudor? She has come to pay us a visit. We are delighted to have her in our company.”

The year: 1550. Two years before Mary Tudor would take possession of Framlingham Castle. Three years before she was crowned Queen of England. Its first female ruler.

Nicole was by Waverly’s side. She touched Waverly’s arm, making a curtseying gesture. Waverly took the hint. She executed a perfect curtsey to the woman. Assuming she should know her she spoke.

“So glad to see you again. Was your journey pleasant?”

“Tiring. I will stay for a few days, at your father’s request. Perhaps we ride together tomorrow. I hear you are an excellent horsewoman.”

Waverly smiled. Skills required for any future time travel: horse riding, spaceship flying.

“I have brought some of my books. I know how you love reading. If it pleases your father I will leave them for you. I have one in particular I believe will be of interest. ‘The Book of the City of Ladies’ by a learned Venetian woman, Christine de Pizan. It is in French, but that should be of little concern to you. I know your French is excellent.” 

“That is most generous. I look forward to reading and discussing with you.”

The woman smiled. She liked Waverly. She had always had a fondness for her. Her warmth and beauty filled every room she entered. The older man motioned for Waverly to join them at the table. Waverly watched as Nicole curtseyed, leaving her with these two strangers. Nicole exited the hall. Waverly wondered where she was going. When she would see her again.

Many hours consuming a banquet of food, the woman rose, offering her hand for Waverly’s father to kiss. 

“I shall retire for the night. I have writing to attend to. I look forward to riding with you Lady Waverly.”

Waverly smiled. Thankfully, she would have moved on to her next journey by then. Otherwise, this could be very awkward. She barely knew which end was what on a horse. Hay in one end.

As soon as Mary Tudor had left the hall, Waverly’s father turned to her.

“You are in her favour. She speaks well of you. To give you her books is a good sign. I am pleased with you. If all goes well, you may be invited to travel with her to London when she returns.”

Sounds exciting, Waverly assessed. So wish I could stay here in this time period. She remembered the horse riding, thinking better of her desire. Nicole. Fuck, she had forgotten about Nicole.

She rose suddenly. “Forgive me. I must check on the books Lady Mary gave me. She may ask me about them tomorrow.”

“A wise decision my child.”

Waverly left the hall. The courtyard was in darkness, apart from the glow from braziers. Where do I go now? she wondered. She approached a woman warming herself at one of the fires.

“Could you tell me where the woman I was with earlier went?”

She curtseyed, rising up with a shocked expression suggesting she had never had a conversation with Waverly in her entire time at the castle. She stuttered, attempting to get the words out.

“She…she…My Lady, your lady in waiting will be in your bed chamber.”

Waverly grinned. Now, this sounds promising.

“And, err…could you possibly direct me to my bed chamber. Too much wine.”

The woman stared at Waverly, hardly believing the conversation she was having. This would be all round the courtyard by morning.

“My Lady, I will take you.”

They set off across the courtyard, through a small wooden door, up a flight of stone stairs, along a dimly lit corridor. Paintings of people hanging on the walls. Waverly assumed these were her ancestors.

They reached a door at the far end. The woman curtseying once more, scurrying off down the corridor at speed. Waverly opened the door, the glow of a fire welcomed her. Nicole sat in a chair, sewing. The light of a candle illuminating her face. She wanted to rush over and embrace her. Fuck it, this was her journey, she concluded. She was going to enjoy every moment she could. She raced over, taking the sewing out of Nicole’s hands, pulling her into another passionate kiss. They remained locked in their embrace for several minutes. Nicole managed to pull herself away. Waverly was definitely pleased to see her.

“I have prepared warm water for you, my Lady. If it pleases, I will bathe you.”

“Yes. Definitely, definitely pleases me.”

“I will get the herbs to scent the water. The ones you like.”

Nicole left the room. Waverly stood looking at the door where Nicole exited. She stared at the bracelet on her wrist. If this fucking time piece starts up, I’m standing on it. I am not missing this. She felt the familiar warmth on her wrist. The watch had returned. Absolutely, no way, she scowled, I’m not going. She attempted to remove the watch. It wouldn’t come off. A searing pain shooting up her arm. A ringing in her ears. It would not let her stay. No matter what she did, she had to move on. 

This was pure agony.

Forward. She moved the hands to eight o’clock.


	11. What would you fight for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole has tears in her eyes...

Waverly opened her eyes. Light streaming in from a window. Too bright. She closed her eyes. Another bed. Promising. Cool cotton brushing against her naked body. Very promising. Music playing in another room. The sound of water flowing. A shower. Waverly sat up. In bed, naked. This is it, she thought. This is it. Where’s Nicole?

She called out. No answer. She called again. 

“Nicole, where are you?”

Nicole strolled into the bedroom, naked, towelling her hair. She smiled at Waverly, moving to the window to look at the view. Waverly sat on the bed watching, waiting. Surely, they must do it, now. The Universe wouldn’t be that cruel to place her in this situation, with a naked Nicole at the beginning of her twelve hours in this time period.

“Can you please get into bed. I don’t think I can wait any longer.”

Nicole looked at her, confused. She stopped drying her hair, standing, assessing the situation.

“Waverly, we’ve spent the past two hours making love. You can’t still be horny. I mean we did everything. Everything.”

Waverly screamed. “I hate you Universe. You can’t do this to me.”

“You OK?”

“No. Not OK. Definitely, definitely not OK. Can you touch me. Please.”

Nicole dropped the towel, moving to Waverly, who looked distinctly like she was about to cry.

“Hey, it’s OK. We’ll have plenty of time later. After the rally.”

Waverly couldn’t wait that long. She grabbed Nicole, pulling her into a forceful kiss, one she desperately needed. She couldn’t get enough. Nicole responded, running her hand down her body, moving it to where Waverly needed her most. She heard Waverly’s breathing pick up.

A phone rang in another room. She broke away. “That’s probably Robin. I’ve got to take this.”

Waverly growled. “Be quick. I don’t think I can last.”

Nicole left the room. Waverly could hear her talking.

“Where do you want us to meet you? OK. Same place. I understand. No, it’s fine. See you later.”

Nicole returned. “Sorry, we need to get going. Robin’s brought the time forward. We need to meet him outside the library. Waverly, I swear I will make love to you all night, tonight. OK?”

Waverly wanted to swear. She looked up at the ceiling. “Universe, you had better fucking make that happen.”

We had a chance. We had a fucking chance. Did we listen? Hello…

Earth Date: 2119 – Another media personality in power. 

A cultdom, created around a puppet, happy to dance for anyone who had enough money and power to pull the strings. Cut down the Amazon rainforest. Sure. Kerching. Poison the oceans. Why not. Kerching. Shoot every fucking animal that moved in Africa for amusement. Kerching, Kerching, Kerching. As long as the money rolled in, what did it matter if Earth suffered?

There were those who had been shouting a long time. Scientists, environmentalists. 

Did we listen? Hello…

Talk, talk, talk, while the greedy took, took, took. 

Kerching.

Robin was pacing outside the library as they approached. One of the many organisers of the largest rally against big companies seeking to destroy the planet for their pockets. He was passionate about getting the message out to as many as would listen.

EARTH IS DYING 

Waverly felt it. She knew what was happening was wrong. Nicole listened as she spent hours talking about the rate of deforestation around the world. Consumption run amok. A hunger nothing could satisfy. Nicole became involved in the rallies and demonstrations. She too was passionate, but also wanted to be near Waverly in case situations turned nasty. A few had in recent months. The army had been drafted in to monitor larger demonstrations. Some protestors assaulted. Hundreds arrested. An edginess creeping in. Peaceful protesting was seen as a threat to those who wanted to keep their hands on all the pie. 

More peaceful protestors were arriving at the library. They would join the larger demonstration around the reflecting pool near the Lincoln Memorial. A place of past protests. Nicole held Waverly’s hand. She wanted her to feel safe. If the army was involved no telling what might happen.

Robin looked anxious. He had only just heard on the grapevine there was going to be trouble today. He touched Nicole on the arm.

“Look. I know you and Waverly want to be here, but I have a bad feeling about this one. I’d be happier if you two sit this one out. I’ll understand.”

Nicole looked at Waverly. “Let’s go home. We can go to the next rally. Plus, we can…”

Waverly was in two minds. She really, really wanted to with Nicole. If she could have found a quiet alleyway, she would have. Yet, there was something drawing her to stay. To fight for the future of Earth. She was here now, her tiny voice part of a larger choir singing to save the world.

“Can we stay? Just for a little while. I want to see what the rally looks like.”

Nicole pondered the request.

“OK. But, if anything kicks off, we’re out of there. Right?”

They could hear the chants as they approached. Thousands upon thousands of peaceful protestors gathered to save the planet. The energy was incredible. Waverly could feel it. So intense. Nicole could feel it too. Exciting. Edgy. She gripped Waverly’s hand tighter.

There was a movement in the crowd. Something was happening. Screams. A gun shot? No, tear gas. The army was using tear gas. Waverly felt the change in energy first. She looked at Nicole. They needed to make a run for it. People surging towards them. Nicole couldn’t hold on to Waverly’s hand any longer. People pushing, pulling them apart. Waverly had disappeared. 

Gone. 

Nicole panicked. She frantically pushed her way through the crowd. Where was Waverly? She needed to find her. An army van came alongside. More tear gas. She put her arm over her mouth trying not to breathe in the chemical. She felt her eyes stinging. Water running down her cheeks. Where was Waverly? She had to get away from the tear gas. This was bad. Very bad.

She broke free of the crowd, running as fast as she could. She stopped once she was clear, gasping for breath, her eyes watering, stinging. Her phone rang. It was Waverly.

“Waverly, where are you?”

“In a police van.”

“Fuck. What? Where are they taking you?”

“I’m not sure. I think we’re being taken to a holding area. Robin’s with me. It’s OK.”

“It’s not OK. Waves, stay calm. I’ll get to you. Stay with Robin.”

“Can’t exactly go anywhere, can I.”

“Seriously, at a time like this. You find humour.”

“Nicole. I’m fine. Just find me OK.”

Nicole didn’t know what to do. She had to get to Waverly. Wherever she was being taken, she needed to be there, fast.

A group of protestors stood nearby, gasping, trying not to rub their eyes. Nicole approached.

“Where’s the holding area for protestors?”

“Not sure. I think it’s the other side of the memorial. I wouldn’t go there. Best leave.”

“Thanks. I can’t. My wife has been arrested. And our friend.”

“Good luck. Hope you find them.”

She reached the holding area. A space temporarily fenced off allowing police to process those who had been picked up. Nicole stood looking into the crowd of detainees. Hundreds of people. She spotted Robin, then Waverly. She rang her number.

“I can see you. Come to the fence with Robin.”

She saw them approaching. Waverly looked scared. Robin held her hand for reassurance. Nicole wished she was the one doing that. Waverly saw Nicole’s eyes streaming.

“Babes, are you OK?”

“Just about. Tear gas. Now I know what it’s like. Fucking army. What’s happening? Why are they keeping you here?”

Robin shook his head. “I think they want to capture our details. Put us on a register so they can keep track of us. This is the turning point. They want to break up the protests. They’re getting too big, too noisy.”

“How long before they release you?”

“Hours. We have to wait our turn. I’ll stay with Waverly. You go home. I’ll call you when we’re out.”

“I’m not leaving. I’m waiting right here.”

She put her fingers through the wire fencing. Waverly touched them. That connection. A soldier shoved Nicole hard, forcing her to break contact. 

“Move, or I arrest you.”

“Fuck off.”

Nicole knew what she was doing. Poke a bear to get a reaction. She was slammed against the fencing, handcuffed, marched towards the entrance of the compound. She shouted to Waverly.

“See you in a minute. Stay where you are.”

The three sat for hours waiting to be processed. Nicole didn’t want to say her first choice of not attending the rally was the right one. Not the time, nor the place. They were tired, hungry, thirsty. Nicole was worried about Waverly. They had only brought one small refillable water bottle with them. Shared between three, its contents lasted only a few hours. Nicole, realising the water was getting low, stopped taking her share. Better to give it to Waverly.

They were out. The cool evening air sweeping away the miserable day they had experienced. Waverly looked really tired. The events had taken their toll on her. She drifted off to sleep, resting on Nicole’s shoulder as their train rattled along. Nicole had to wake her at their stop. 

Waverly fell on the bed exhausted. She wanted to. She really, really wanted to. She just needed a moment with her eyes closed. Nicole stroked her hair. So beautiful, she thought.

“Waves, I’ll make us something to eat.”

She left the room. Waverly could feel herself drifting off. She was almost asleep when the heat of the watch brought her back to reality. She wanted to stay. To fall asleep with Nicole beside her. She couldn’t. She pulled herself up.

Backward. She turned the hands to nine o’clock.


	12. What is freedom...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole rescues Waverly from The Garden...

Waverly was lying on a stone floor. She felt tired. As if something was sharing her life force. She was alone. The room lit only by a flickering lamp. Day, night. She couldn’t tell. There were no windows. She was wearing a loose garment, a nightshirt, only longer. Not exactly stylish. The cloth was rough. She certainly was slumming it on this journey. Any minute now, Nicole would make an appearance. Any minute now. This girl likes to take her time, Waverly thought, as she sat up. 

She heard a key in the door. Large, wooden, metal studs holding planks together, a grille at the top. Vaguely like a prison. Was she in prison? The door opened. A person entered dressed in what appeared to be male clothing. Cloth wrapped around their head, turban style, part of which was wrapped across their face. A black shirt tied at the waist. Black trousers, billowing as they moved. This had to be Nicole. She sat watching. The door closed. Whoever it was knelt before her.

“We haven’t long.”

Waverly could only see the eyes. She could recognise those eyes anywhere. 

“I need to get you out of here.”

“Out of where? Where am I being got out of?”

Nicole removed the cloth from her face. God, so beautiful, Waverly thought. Unwashed, but so, so beautiful. Waverly pressed her lips against Nicole’s. She needed to feel her. She needed to know her again. She wanted to stay locked in that kiss. Stepping out of time to continue their embrace forever. Nicole pulled away.

Waverly looked disappointed. “Just a little longer. You do not know how long I’ve waited.”

“Later. First, let’s get you out of here.”

Nicole rose, helping Waverly up. She still felt tired. Nicole banged on the door. Someone outside opened it, allowing them to exit. A dark corridor, lit only by torches. Stone, a tunnel carved into rock, low ceilings, narrow walls, the stench of damp and mildew hanging in the air. Waverly suddenly felt scared. Wherever she was, this place reeked of confinement. 

Nicole had her hand, leading from the front. She motioned to keep quiet. Waverly followed. She had no idea what was going on. They reached another door. Nicole banged. It opened. They were out. Chilled air hitting Waverly, making her shiver. It was night. Twinkling stars, the moon illuminating the view before her. 

A magnificent garden. The scent from the flowers intoxicating. Waverly couldn’t believe what she was seeing. Beauty as far as the eye could see. She gasped. A view beyond words.

Nicole watched Waverly’s expression. She knew what she was seeing was breathtaking. She couldn’t understand why Waverly was having this reaction now. This beautiful, delightful creature.

Earth Date: 600BC

Waverly didn't know in this life she worked as a gardener. A loose term, given she had been stolen from her nomadic tribe and brought to Babylon as a slave to tend its hanging gardens. One of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World. It was called the Hanging Gardens because it was built high above the ground, on multi-level stone terraces. It was one of the most beautiful man-made gardens ever created. The irony. It was tended exclusively by women. Their delicate touch, their sense of balance, necessary to keep the garden flourishing. 

Nicole came from Waverly’s Bedouin tribe. A nomadic group, moving across the Arabian desert from one oasis to the next. Water was a precious commodity. Not to be wasted. Many cursed the extravagance of a King who built gardens wasting so much water for his indulgence. 

Power and wealth, baby.

When Waverly was taken, Nicole was beside herself. They had grown close, sharing a tent. Others in the tribe knew there was a connection between them. They accepted their love was pure. They belonged together. Afterall, nomadic existence meant living a free life, not being tied to any location. Go where you wanted, do what you wanted. That extended to being with whoever you wanted in their philosophy. 

Nicole’s attempt at a rescue two days prior had failed, hence Waverly now being locked in a prison cell within The Garden. Nicole knew if she didn’t get Waverly out she would die in that God forsaken place. Her tribe had pooled their money, enough to bribe the guards to allow Nicole access. It was a huge risk. The guards could so easily have turned on Nicole. Locking her in. Leaving her to her fate. 

The Gods were on Nicole’s side.

They made their way along the perimeter wall, a small door had been left open for Nicole’s return. They exited, leaving the beauty of the garden behind them. Beauty without freedom is nothing. Nicole led them to her camel, tied to a post nearby. She tapped one leg of the camel with her foot, yanking on its rope to make it kneel. Pulling herself into the saddle, she helped Waverly up. The camel rose. Waverly nearly fell off, holding onto Nicole’s waist for dear life. This was not like being on a horse. 

Nicole tapped the camel with a thin whip she retrieved from under the saddle. The camel hissed, acknowledging the instruction to move. Its pace slow at first, speeding up as Nicole gave it more encouragement. Camels are essentially lazy. If they didn’t have to, they wouldn’t. 

They rode through the night. Nicole needed to get them to their tribe before daybreak. The camp had begun to pack up. They knew if Nicole was successful they would need to move on. If unsuccessful they would need to move on. 

Nicole entered the camp just before dawn. Both exhausted. It was a long ride. Nicole dismounted, making the camel kneel for Waverly to dismount. A few members of the tribe were out damping down fires, getting ready for their move. They spotted Waverly with Nicole. A huge cry went out. Their daughter was home. Everyone came out to welcome her. They couldn’t believe Nicole had done it. Rescued Waverly. There would be celebrations around the camp fires that evening. Every evening from that day onwards. 

Their angel had returned.

Nicole and Waverly were permitted to rest in one of the tribe leader’s tents. The last to be taken down. They were given privacy. It had been a long time since they shared a tent. Years. Nicole was nervous. She wondered whether Waverly would still accept her. She needn’t have worried. As soon as they were alone, Waverly lay down on the rugs on the floor beckoning Nicole to join her. She was so tired, but the thought of being with Nicole kept her from closing her eyes.

Nicole removed her turban. That hair. How could someone have that colour hair in the desert? It had always set her apart. She had been called Fire Child by the tribe. An apt name. Her heart burned. Waverly was cool water. The two balanced in a landscape that offered sand, only sand. 

Nicole lay beside Waverly. They were together. At last. Waverly looked into Nicole’s eyes.

“You know I want to fuck your brains out, don’t you?”

Nicole looked shocked. She had missed Waverly. She never realised Waverly had been thinking about her in that way. She was more than happy to have her brain fucked by Waverly. She just wondered what the tribe leader would say at the noises coming from his tent. Choosing to ignore that, she stood up removing her shirt, then her trousers. She motioned to Waverly to do the same.

They were together. At last. 

Their love making was slow, intimate. Everything, everything Waverly wanted. She never wanted it to end. Over and over again. To be with the person she now loved. Having come to share lives with her. 

What a gift. 

Nicole lay on her back, realising her rescue of Waverly was the single greatest act she had ever performed in her entire life. She got up, putting on her shirt.

“Where are you going?”

“My love. I need to get us food and water. I’ll be back.”

Waverly watched as Nicole exited the tent. At last. At last. She knew what it was like to be with Nicole. It was everything she could ever have imagined. And more. So much more. A thirst quenched in the desert. 

And there it was again. The heat on her wrist telling her time was up. She wanted to know what happened in this time period. She wouldn’t know. She wanted to see Nicole one more time. She couldn’t. She knew she would see her in the next journey. A small comfort at least. 

Forward. She turned the hands to ten o’clock.


	13. What is the time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tells Nicole a story...

“Oh, my God. Oh, my God. I can’t breathe.” Another wave of pleasure surged through Waverly’s body. 

She lay panting, her body shaking with the after effects of another orgasm. 

“Stop. Stop. Give me a moment.”

Nicole looked up. “You OK?”

“OK. More than OK. Don’t stop. Please God, don’t stop. Whatever you’re doing, keep doing it.”

Nicole looked confused. “But, you said stop. Stop or go, which one?”

“Go, go, go. Oh, my God…GO.”

Nicole resumed what she was doing, sending Waverly into her fourth orgasm.

Waverly lay waiting for her heart rate to slow. “Talk about a build-up of sexual tension.”

Nicole came and lay beside her. “I love the sound you make. I could listen to you forever.”

“Same here. My turn.”

She moved her body on top of Nicole’s, thinking to herself she had another twelve hours to enjoy everything this time period had to offer. It didn’t matter where she was, when she was. She had the answer. Who she was with outweighed everything else.

They eventually fell asleep in each other’s arms. Waverly didn’t know what time of day it was. She didn’t care. She was exactly where she wanted to be. In bed. In Nicole’s arms. Nicole stirred. She got up, her form revealed by the only light in the room coming from a small orb on a table bedside the bed. She stretched. 

“Open.”

The wall of whatever room they were in began rising. A shaft of sun piercing the darkness, light streaming in as the wall rose. Waverly squinted as the room became increasingly bright.

There, before her was the most spectacular view she had ever seen. 

Aquatania. 

The Capital city on the largest land mass called Gallia. Those who settled on New Earth knew little of the planet’s history. Any written record lost in the sands of time. Traces of previous inhabitants buried. 

Right under their feet. 

Earth Exodus occurred because the planet could no longer stomach greed. Mother Earth needed harmony, balance. Love. New Earth dwellers understood this. They could sense it. Having come from the stars, surviving tens of thousands of years on inhospitable planets throughout galaxies, this was a paradise. 

A planet that had so nearly died. For all intents and purposes it had died. When Waverly visited Orion 8 on her second journey in time, it had been a barren, waterless desert for thousands of years. Its inability to support life fully meant few chose to live there. Earth-Orion 8 crawled into hibernation. Letting its wounds heal after so much abuse. Earth so nearly became another lifeless rock floating in the Universe. Whether it was intervention by the Gods, or a Universe too sad to see this beautiful blue jewel cast aside, a tilt on its axis brought a new ice age. Where did the water come from to create the ice? 

Tears of the Universe. Or, the Gods. Whichever you’re more comfortable believing. 

As temperatures rose, the ice thawed quenching the planet. Seeds turned to plants, turned to forests, jungles. Life established itself once more. A new ecosystem, one in harmony. An abundance, too beautiful to describe. To say it was heaven would perhaps be going too far. To those who found it, who chose to live on New Earth, it was heaven to them. 

New Earth worked on the principle of consensus. Everything shared, everything managed efficiently. Yes, there were pockets of dissention. Isn’t it always the fucking case. New Earth dwellers who sought to exploit the planet. Failing to see what they had before them. Failing to realise the gift under their feet, in their hands, in their mouths. 

Waverly sat gazing out at a lake in front of their dwelling. Water shimmering. Light from the sun dancing on its surface creating rainbows. The view brought tears to her eyes. So, so beautiful. She wished everyone could see, feel the beauty before her. Nicole turned, seeing tears trickling down Waverly’s face.

“Waverly. My Angel. What’s wrong?”

“It’s just so perfect. Here now, with you. I couldn’t ask for anything more.”

Nicole came over, kissing her on the forehead.

“What about the baby?”

“The what? You have got to be fucking kidding me.”

Nicole looked amused. “I know hormones go awry, but you do know you’re pregnant right?”

Waverly sat with her mouth open. She couldn’t speak. She literally had no words. 

Nicole brushed Waverly’s hair to one side. “I’ll make us food. You stay there. I won’t be long.”

She was having a baby. She was having a baby.

As in, a baby. Her heart was racing again. She was going to hyperventilate. Oh, my fucking God. Unbelievable. She felt her stomach. She couldn’t be that far gone. How far? Weeks possibly. There she was tearing up at a view when she had new life inside her. Her life force being shared.

Her emotions burst like a damn. She couldn’t stop. 

Nicole returned with a tray. She saw Waverly crying. She had only left her for a few minutes. What could possibly have happened in that short period of time to make her like this? She put the tray down on a table just inside the room, rushing to comfort her.

“Waverly, Waves. What’s wrong? I’m here. You’re safe. OK.”

“Nicole. I’m so happy it’s untrue.”

Nicole realised she really needed to find out about pregnancy hormones if this was what it was going to be like. She held Waverly, who continued to cry, emitting little sighs every so often, as the enormity of the situation sank in. Nicole placed her finger gently under Waverly’s chin, lifting her head so she was gazing into her eyes.

“Listen, do you want me to stay with you? I can work here. It’s perfectly OK. We can go for a walk. Whatever you want.”

“I’d like that. I want to be with you as long as I can. I don’t want you out of my sight.”

Nicole looked a little worried by the statement. She would, at some stage, need to make an appearance at the Ministry. An archaeologist of sorts, her role was to understand the planet. Waverly’s role in this lifetime was that of an orator. A public storyteller. A prestigious job. Highly valued. Storytelling allowed others to fly with their imagination. 

They walked hand in hand to their favourite spot by the lake. Nicole had prepared a picnic. Home grown produce, bread baked the day before, fruit from a friend’s orchard. They sat gazing out at the place they called home.

“Waverly, tell me a story. Let me feel your words.”

Waverly sat in silence, gathering her thoughts to create the perfect story for her lover. She rested on one. One she was living. Now was the time to tell it.

“I have in my hand a gift. The gift of seeing worlds. Beautiful worlds, sad worlds, dying worlds. If I gave you this gift where would you choose to go?”

Nicole sat up. She knew this was going to be good. “Where would I go? I would go anywhere you are.”

Waverly laughed. “So romantic. Seriously, where would you go? If you could go to any where, to any time, where would that be?”

Nicole contemplated the question. “Here. I’d go here.”

“But, you’re here already. Where else would you go?”

“No. I would find out about this planet. I know that’s part of the work I do. But, it would be fascinating to know about life on this planet. Clues keep emerging. Someone was here before us. What were they like? What happened?”

Waverly paused. “How would you find out?”

Nicole considered how. “I would travel in time.”

Waverly laughed. “And how would you do that?”

Nicole pondered how she would travel. This was just a story Waverly was weaving, she thought. She could use anything, right? A silly idea popped into her head. She knew what she would use. Dug up on one of Nicole’s missions to understand the planet on which they dwelt. A delicate object with strange symbols she decided to keep for herself. Two thin arms pointing to a symbol at the top. Nicole had given it to Waverly. She wore it every day as a reminder of their love.

“I would use the object I found.”

“Interesting. Why?”

“I don’t know. It would be fun. Something from the past. I want to know who made it. Who wore it last? What is it?”

Waverly now knew what it was called.

“It’s a watch.”

“A what?”

“It tells the time.”

“The what?”

“Imagine you could move to different time periods. Imagine by moving the hands of this object you could see how many periods you’ve visited. Wouldn’t that be amazing?”

“It would. It’s called a what?”

“Not a what. A watch…as in you watch…look at something.”

Nicole considered the word. “A watch. I like that. Do you want to go in the lake?”

This was Nicole’s way to pause the story to let her consider what she had been told.

“Sure. Give me a moment. I’ll join you.”

Nicole stripped off. Waverly would never, ever grow tired of that body. She watched as Nicole walked into the lake. Lying on the blanket, gazing up at the sky, she could stay here forever.

The heat on her wrist told her the watch wanted her to move on. Tears welled. I can’t leave. I know I must, but this is where I want to be. Let me stay. Please. No pleading would make the pain go away. 

Backward. She moved the hands to eleven o’clock.


	14. What are we losing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly gets a shock...

Waverly felt something being placed on her face. A mask of some kind. Covering her eyes and nose. Leaving her mouth free. She could feel someone tying it behind her. She went to turn round.

“Stay still. I need to make sure it’s secure. There. Perfect.”

Waverly turned. Nicole was standing before her. She had a decorative mask on. Black, with a delicate gold design. Very pretty. Waverly could see Nicole’s eyes through it. She could melt in those eyes for eternity. 

“Thank you. I may not have said it before, but I love you.”

“My angel. I love you too. What’s got into you?”

“Oh, nothing.” 

Nicole laughed. “Hurry, we’ll be late.”

“Late for what?”

“How strange you are this evening. Why, the masked ball. Everyone will be there.”

Waverly looked at Nicole’s outfit. A pair of tight cropped black trousers, breeches, stopping just below the knee, cream stockings, black leather shoes with a gold buckle. A long black velvet jacket to her thighs, decorated with gold brocade. Underneath a cream and gold waistcoat over a white shirt finished with a white neck band, a cravat. So elegant. So fancy dress. Old in style, possibly nineteenth century Waverly guessed. She looked down at her own clothing. Cream dress with a high waistband. Embellished with gold thread and beads that would twinkle like stars in candlelight. Nicole offered her a hand mirror. The mask she was wearing was exquisite. It matched her dress perfectly.

Nicole took her hand, leading her out of an ornate room, down a flight of stairs to an entrance hall. The sound of water lapping against stone. Nicole opened the door leading them to a platform. 

They were in Venice.

Waverly stood looking at the sight before her. Water came right up to the entrance of whatever building she presently was in. An amazing sight. Not Aquatania, not the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Simply amazing in its own right. There were boats going by. Some long and narrow. Gondolas. A man standing at one end using an oar to propel the boat forward. It was evening. Lanterns had been lit, magical, illuminating the faces of passengers. 

Nicole guided Waverly to their own gondola, waiting to take them to the ball. The sound of the water hitting against the side of the boat, as they moved towards their destination, hypnotic. What an evening and it had only begun.

Nicole exited first, helping Waverly out. Nicole’s outfit allowed her more freedom of movement. Waverly’s dress was somewhat tricky to manoeuvre in, especially getting out of a rocking boat. She nearly fell in, Nicole saving her from an early bath, grabbing her by the waist, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

“I am glad you are with me at last.”

Waverly didn’t know what to make of this. It would forever be the case, only knowing the period by the twelve hours. She longed to know more about each of the periods she visited. It wasn’t to be. 

In this lifetime, Nicole’s family were wealthy Venetian merchants. When her parents drowned at sea, as their only child she was left to continue her father’s business, living in her family’s palace on the main canal. Her name went before her. She fell for Waverly the first moment she saw her. The wife of a sea captain, she travelled on his sailing ship, making regular calls to Venice, trade the city's soul, water its lifeblood. In a bid to know Waverly, Nicole hired the sea captain to transport her goods. A loveless marriage, when Waverly became ill, Nicole had offered to take her in, to care for her. The sea captain was only too happy to be rid of Waverly. A sick wife was not what he wanted on his ship. Plus, it gave him the opportunity to find someone else. He didn’t waste time, marrying a Tahitian woman. Bigamy baby.

Waverly was very sick. A fever that would not pass. Nicole sent for the best doctors. They tended to her. Nicole spent many hours reading to Waverly, placing cool damp cloths on her forehead in an effort to bring down her temperature. She drifted in and out of consciousness. The doctor’s feared she was too ill, too weak, to fight. Nicole feared she would lose her. A loss that would have driven her mad with grief. Waverly was a fighter. The life she had endured on board ship taught her to be strong. Nicole hoped with enough loving attention she would survive.

The fever broke. Waverly began to recover slowly. Still weak, she spent many days in bed. She loved Nicole reading to her. She asked Nicole to teach her to read. Nicole was overjoyed when Waverly read her first sentence. A hug, which turned into a kiss, which turned into a night of passion. 

“I have something for you. My gift to say we are together. A piece of jewellery to show my love for you. First, let me find us refreshments.”

Nicole left Waverly gazing across a ballroom filled with beautifully dressed guests. She felt relaxed. At ease with the world. Her hand instinctively went to her stomach, rubbing it. She had no idea how she could be pregnant in this period. She didn’t care. She could feel she was. She could feel the tiny life growing inside. A child. The thought brought tears to her eyes. 

This was the best gift. The gift of new life. Her other gift, the watch, was equally special. What adventures she had had with it. She looked down at her left wrist. It was bare. She checked her right wrist. Nothing. The watch. Where was the watch? She couldn’t remember if she had it on or not when she arrived in the time period. She must have had it on. She wouldn’t have been able to journey to this period otherwise. 

She looked around, her heart beating rapidly, her eyes darting between slippers and skirts. Maybe she dropped it? Maybe it came off by itself? How would she get back? She didn’t mind in the slightest staying with Venetian Nicole, but it worried her the watch suddenly disappearing. 

Nicole returned with two glasses of champagne. She could see the panic on Waverly’s face.

“What’s wrong? Are you OK?”

“No. I’ve lost it. It’s gone. I need to find it.”

“What’s gone?”

“The thing I had on my wrist. It’s not there. I must have dropped it. Help me find it. It’s got to be here somewhere.”

Nicole didn’t know what Waverly was looking for. She too looked on the floor. Nothing. No piece of jewellery. She took Waverly’s hand. She clearly was distressed. Something was bothering her.

“My angel. Come outside for a moment. Get some fresh air.”

Waverly was reluctant at first. She needed to find the watch. She hated the watch for it having dragged her away on so many occasions. She loved the watch for where it had taken her. She now missed it. It had grown on her. She didn’t want to be parted from it ever again. Like Nicole. 

Nicole took Waverly’s hand. “Come, we’ll look for whatever you lost in a moment. Come.”

They stood on the balcony. The view was still magical, Waverly thought, yet tainted with the knowledge she had lost the watch. Nicole retrieved a small cloth pouch from her pocket. She handed it to Waverly.

“I wanted to give you something to remind you of me every day. I hope you like it. I had it made especially for you.”

Waverly undid the small string holding the pouch closed. She peered inside. It was difficult to see in the dim light of the balcony. She put her hand inside, pulling out the object. No, it couldn’t be. It was. New, shiny. 

“Nicole it’s perfect. It’s perfect. I can’t believe you got this for me.”

“It’s called a watch. You wear it on your wrist.”

Waverly wanted to laugh and cry at the same time. She hugged Nicole. She never wanted to let go. 

“I love you. I love you. I love you. Have I told you I love you?”

Nicole laughed. “So, you like it. Shall we go find whatever it is you lost?”

“Oh, it’s OK. I don’t need that any more. This is all I need. Thank you. I love you.”

“I gather. You keep saying it. I love you.”

Our ability to tell the time has shaped our understanding of the world in more ways than we realise. We perceive the passage of our individual lives and humankind as a group. Its ebb and flow. 

Waverly and Nicole stayed until the early hours. They danced, drank. Waverly only had a few sips of champagne. They made their way back to the palazzo. A beautiful building in the heart of a watery city. Waverly was in love. The manual had been right. Each journey bringing them closer. 

They made love. The deepest connection they had ever shared. Waverly gazed into Nicole’s eyes. What had she done to deserve her? 

“Thank you Universe,” she whispered, as Nicole caressed her body.

Waverly felt the familiar heat. Her new watch telling her it was time to leave. She looked at Nicole one last time. God, she loved her.

She hopped out of bed. “I won’t be a moment.”

Standing outside the door, she turned the hands one last time.

Forward. Twelve o’clock.


	15. Who are you, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if you could see the world with new eyes, each and every moment?

Waverly was sitting on the plane once more. The plane was sitting on the runway. Passengers were restless. Cabin crew doing their best to keep everyone informed on the delay, handing out drinks and snacks to those who wanted them. They passed by Waverly’s aisle.

“Tea, coffee, water. Peanuts?”

“No thanks. How long will it be before we depart?”

“Could be another hour. Faulty timer. Being changed right now. Shouldn’t be too long.”

Waverly sighed. All those journeys to end up back where she was, going nowhere. 

Now here going nowhere. How funny.

She turned to the woman next to her. “So what do we do now?”

“We could play a game.”

Waverly giggled. A game, like hide and seek, on a plane. Or, maybe cards. She liked playing cards. Gazing at the woman, she winked.

“Nicole, you know I always win.”

Nicole winked back. “I always let you win.”

She kissed Nicole on the cheek. “Thank you. That was perfect. A little scary in places. But, so much fun.”

The Elders matched Waverly and Nicole at a young age. A joy for everyone to witness. Two children playing, their laughter ringing out. Love at its purest. They would come to know each other, over and over and over again.

Waverly always wanted to win. Nicole always let her. Nicole would run off, pretending to hide, knowing Waverly would find her, wherever she was. Nicole was a Seer by birth. She could see into history, selecting moments to share. Like peering into an opened envelope. She adored watching the contentment on Waverly’s face as another game came to its conclusion.

Waverly had abilities different to Nicole. She could sense the light in others. And, the darkness. She needed Nicole to keep her safe. Nicole, in turn, needed Waverly to help her feel the world around her. 

A perfect match the Elders agreed.

Earth dwellers in the twenty first century would consider Nicole a God. A Goddess. Someone with abilities so beyond their imagination it would not be possible to comprehend for many, many generations to come. Not immortal, simply evolved at a higher level of understanding. Consciousness. Waverly would be considered an Angel. Someone so pure her light, her essence, would be too bright to look upon in its natural form. It needed to be hidden to exist within the realms of lesser men. 

How do Gods and Angels play?

No longer bound by time or location, they could go anywhere to their hearts content. How could you ever be bored if everywhere, every time was your playground? On coming of age, the Elders permitted them to begin their journeys together. To go wherever they most wanted to be. To play across the Universe. 

A highly sophisticated game of hide and seek. 

Nicole would place herself in time, allowing Waverly to find her. Again, and again, and again. A game made ever more delicious through gradual revelation. An unwrapping of the present. Waverly could dip her toe into the waters of time momentarily with fresh eyes. Wearing a mental blindfold. Not knowing what was before her. Who was before her. Kinky, perhaps. But, so fucking sexy. Imagine meeting your lover, again, and again, and again.

They borrowed the lives of others to play, like a library book on loan. Waverly’s favourite planet. Earth. How curious. With the whole Universe to play in, an Angel chose one tiny, insignificant world. Her desire to know this magical place. 

Calling to her across the stars. 

How did the watch come to be in the aunt’s possession? She owned an antiques store. A woman entered her shop one rainy morning, presenting an old watch and an envelope. Her instructions were clear: Keep the watch safe. Do not open the envelope. Give them to the youngest niece when the time was right. A Goddess can be very persuasive. The aunt put the watch away with the envelope, as instructed.

The accompanying manual was merely a record of the selected journeys for that particular game. A keepsake for Waverly to read about each lifetime. She loved reading. That quaint pastime she came across on her first visit to Earth. She would sit for hours savouring each story, gasping at parts she hadn’t expected, laughing at others. It was the reason not to read beyond. Why spoil a good story by knowing the ending too soon. She would give Nicole that look of love, a love beyond words. 

She knew Waverly would enjoy this particular game. It would be the last one before Waverly gave birth to their child. She had chosen the lifetimes to give her the most fun. And a little bit of scary. Waverly liked scary, even though she would never admit.

“Some of those journeys were a little on the dangerous side.”

“I always kept you safe. I would never let any real harm come to you. You know that.”

“I do. I wish I had your gift. I wish I could play with the Universe the way you can.”

“My angel. Do not be jealous of my gifts. Your gifts are as precious. More so. The beauty of your heart. Your ability to feel people. We share our gifts. We are a match made in the Heavens.”

“You old romantic you.”

They felt the plane begin to move. 

“Ready to go?”

“Definitely. OK, I admit it. You are the better game player.”

She kissed Nicole once more on the cheek. 

No one noticed a God and an Angel on their plane. Caught up in their own busy lives, unable to see what was right in front of their eyes. 

No one the wiser.

\----

Postscript:

I hope you liked this story of mini adventures. It’s great being able to play with different time periods. To imagine what it was like in the past. To consider what the future might be like. 

Central theme: take time to see what is before you. OK, and Dom’s water bottle…you got me…!

I’ve always found it fascinating when travelling the feeling of experiencing a place for the first time. The excitement. The unfamiliarity. I also wanted to incorporate into the story the Zen tradition of approaching life with a beginner’s mind. 

I’ve drawn on much of my reading. I won’t bore you with all the books/gurus I would love to recommend.

I’ll leave you with two, which I think sum up the essence of this story:

If you haven’t stopped, you are still seeking. It is as simple as that. (Gangaji)

We can do only so much with the length of our lives, but we can do a great deal about its depth and width. (Dan Millman)

Christine de Pizan: born 1364 in Venice, Italy gained fame as the first professional woman writer. Check out her Wikipedia page. She sought out other women to collaborate in the creation of her work. 

One final thought. If you’re ever on a plane, train, in a restaurant, stop for a moment and look at the people around you. You never know, some might be Gods and Angels having an adventure on this beautiful blue planet of ours…!

[Alexa play: Louis Armstrong – What a Wonderful World…]

In love and light…


End file.
